Steel and Hellfire: Mechagodzilla's Vengeance
by meliaravonfuchs
Summary: It has been a year since the Events of Thanos' Snap, Meliara Von Fuchs is alone. Her father had been dusted and she was left with her friend and her lynx. She didn't know what to do, except. She knew that there was very little she could do as an individual to get revenge. Unless she decided to get help.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year since the Decimation and things had gone rapidly downhill. Meliara watched the death count go higher on her television screen, she had watched her father dust in front of her. She was emotionally and physically drained, her best friend, Layla had lost her father as well and stayed with Meli as Layla had nowhere else to go. Meli only had her sperm donor left as he remained hopeful. Fredrick, Meli's father had given emergency custody to Meli's sperm donor in case something bad happened to him. Meli looked up as her adoptive father walked in with a map of Tokyo.

"We have a plan, there's this...mecha in the Tokyo Bay." Ishiro Serizawa spoke and set it down. on the table.

"The plan is a mecha in Tokyo Bay?" Meli asked in confusion, she looked as Layla walked in.

"Yes, Sixteen years ago Japan built a mecha, dubbed Kiryu, to defeat Gojira. It was built around the bones of the Godzilla that Rampaged in 1954," Serizawa stated, "It contained the soul of that Original Godzilla and it went berserk."

"So, how the fuck is Kiryu gonna stop grape motherfuck," Layla snapped.

"We will need to bring it out of the Bay, assuming it has been kept their relatively undamaged by years and water," Serizawa responded, "If we get Kiryu, we have a chance of defeating this, Thanos."

Meli looked to Layla,

"Weren't Steve and Scott going to try and convince Tony to help with their Time Travel machine?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" Layla asked and got a bagel from the kitchen.

"We'll need to be able to have someone help repair this Mecha thing, if we can both get it out of the bay and here," Meli replied.

"I think...I Think Que and the Wreckers weren't dusted, and I also think Sam's Friends could help with it," Layla stated, "Oh! We can get Duncan here to help!"

"But the issue is getting to the Mecha and seeing if the Japanese Prime Minister will let us use it," Meli replied, "Let Director Mearing know and get General Morshower to have Battle Carriers on Standby as well."

Layla nodded and went to retrieve her phone, bagel still in hand.

"I have to go ask Mrs. Merkel if we can schedule a meeting to get the Prime Minister's Permission to retrieve Kiryu." Meli stated and grabbed her phone.

A few minutes later, she set her phone down.

"She'll be available this afternoon, we'll have to explain the plan in full," Meli replied, "I just hope this will work."

Serizawa nodded and began writing the plan down on a notepad, Meli helped and looked up as Layla bound in with her dragon.

"Both of them know now, were you able to get a meeting?" Layla asked and looked at her friend.

Meli nodded and finished writing up the notes,

"We're taking this to Mrs. Merkel later."

Layla sighed and finished her bagel.

"I just hope this works."

Meli nodded,

"I do too."

~ Hours had passed and Meli and Serizawa walked out relief and joy across their faces.

"The Mecha is on it's way," Meli said to Layla, "The Prime Minister was practically begging us to get rid of it."

"I got The Wreckers and Wheeljack on the ready, the mecha is being transported to an Airbase to be worked on." Layla read a text from her phone.

Meli nodded and headed out with the other two,

"Good, I'll get Duncan, Duncan has been pissed ever since he lost Miranda and Almyra"

"And with good reason as well," Layla replied.

"Looks like we're gonna get this son of a bitch," Meli stated with a small nod.

Meli and Layla left to go gather their needed repairmen and necromancer alike.

Meli had the most issues.

"and How will that ghost, if it's even still there, be able to bring Miranda and Almyra back?" Duncan asked irritably.

"That's what the Avengers are doing, getting the stones back I think to get your wife and kid back," Meli replied.

"How can you be so certain that this will work?" Duncan stated and looked at the girl.

Meli pulled her tablet out of her backpack and activated the hologram,

"This is how." she pointed to the model that Tony had made.

"Time Travel...you're joking," Duncan faceslapped and grumbled, "Fine, Let's go see if this thing is still alive."

Meli nodded and put the tablet back into her backpack, Meli opened up a portal and stepped through. Soon followed by the necromancer; Layla was waiting with the other Autobots.

"So now we wait for that robot to arrive," Layla stated and wrung her hands together.

"More than likely, they'll be flying it in tomorrow from Russia," Meli replied with a small nod.

"Well, that's good, I guess." Duncan replied, "I just hope this crazy plan of yours and the Avengers work."

"I hope it will, it's the only plan we have that actually has the general consensus to work," Meli stated

\- The Next Morning, Meli awoke with her alarm and got ready. She knew that the Kaiju mecha would be arriving later that morning. All she and Layla could do was wait, She assumed that she would have to use her magical transformation.

Her Donor didn't know about her magical capabilities, that's why she had to control the mecha, Layla had her dragon. But Meli? Meli always felt inferior compared to Layla, despite Meli being rather popular on her online presence. Layla could control dragons, she always felt like Layla would be far suited working with that Ghidorah kaiju.

Layla had of course been able to get the giant hydra to listen, after Layla's own dragon forced Ghidorah to submit. Meli wasn't able to control any sort of creature, she considered herself a weakling due to her not being able to be like her friend.

Meli knew that she had to be the one to pilot the Kiryu mecha, even if it killed her. Adelle the lynx chirped from her platform at Meli's window. The lynx popped down and nudged her owner's leg happily.

Meli smiled and hugged the lynx happily, Meli stood back up and left the room to go eat breakfast.

Layla and Serizawa were there making plans, Meli took her breakfast and left to go make her own plans. She knew that somehow she had to pilot that mecha, she hoped it would listen to her.

"Hey Meli, what's wrong?" Layla came over to check on her.

"I'm piloting that Mecha," Meli replied and ate.

"What?" Layla asked.

"I'm piloting that mecha whether you like it or not," Meli replied angrily, "You have a hydra, and a dragon. I lost both my parents and I want to get revenge!"

"I lost my dad too, don't think you're the only one who suffered!" Layla snapped back, she grabbed her bag to leave. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go take my hydra and help the Avengers. At least their plan actually has proof that it will work."

"Fine!" Meli yelled at her friend as she walked out of the door with Orion.

Meli finished eating and grabbed her own bag,

"I'm going to go check to see if the Mecha arrived yet."

Serizawa nodded and finished eating,

"Very well, good luck," he stated.

Meli got into her car with Adelle and drove to the Autobot base, she wiped at her tears a few times. Adelle licked her face and meowed in fear.

"I shouldn't have left Dad...I shouldn't have done it," Meli sobbed out as she pulled in.

Adelle got into her handler's lap and nuzzled away her tears as best she could, Adelle refused to let her handler out until she stopped crying.

After a half hour, Meli got out and headed inside to where the Autobots and Duncan were waiting. They looked at her confused.

"Where's Layla?" Que asked.

"She left, she went to go join the Avengers," Meli stated, "I'm the one who will pilot the mech."

"But, you're so small, you're not going to be able to do it," Leadfoot added.

"I am and I will," Meli replied.

The wreckers and the inventor looked at each other before nodding, there was nothing they could do to change her mind.

Meli looked at the bay doors, she could hear the distant sound of an helicopter. She knew that she would have to gain the ghost's trust to work with her. If her friend could get that damned dragon alpha to follow her, maybe she could get the original Gojira to help her.

Meli figured that Layla would want nothing to do with her, seeing how Layla blocked all of Meli's Social Medias. All she could do was wish her former friend the best. Meli teared up a bit and cleaned herself up with her sleeve.

The Helicopters brought in the slightly water damaged mecha, Meli looked at the creature and grinned a bit.

"Looks like we have work to do." She stated


	2. Chapter 2

Meli looked as the remaining Autobot Mechanics began working on the Mech, she was surprised how massive it was. She was still upset over losing her best friend to their mutual anger and despair over the loss of their families.

"I know that the creature is more than likely angry that it got awakened," Serizawa stated and watched the Wreckers clear out the water inside of it.

"Why would they put the original Godzilla bones inside of a mech, it's like the first rule of supernatural law." Meli stated.

"What would you know about Supernatural things?" Serizawa turned to his daughter.

"A lot actually," Meli stated.

Meli took her backpack off and was engulfed by a red light, her school outfit changed into a red dress and a corset with red boots.

Meli summoned her weapon and looked, Adelle hopped out with her bowtie and her spots turned blue. Meli laughed and hugged the cat.

"You did your own magical transformation!" Meli cheered happily.

Adelle meowed and nudged her owner happily, She mewed and hopped into her arms.

"Now this kaiju, do you think it's possible that we'll be able to reawken it and use it to destroy Thanos once and for all?" Meli looked to Serizawa.

"I think it's a perhaps," He stated with a small nod.

"If we can awaken it, how will I be able to control it?" She asked.

Serizawa looked away and avoided the question.

"It might respect you if you are in that form," He shrugged.

Meli couldn't shake the feeling of where her friend had gone, she hoped that Layla was alright.

Meanwhile, Layla was standing in front of a large Hydra. It was looking down at her with each head examing her like an angry father would.

"Ghidorah! I need you! I need you to help me bring them back!" She yelled.

The kaiju let out a roar and slammed it's wings into the ground, it looked at her again and backed away in fear. It slowly lowered each head to show submission.

Orion, Layla's dragon, flicked it's tail and eyed down the Hydra carefully. His spines were raised and were glowing a soft hue of red.

Layla patted the hydra's head with a small smirk on her face.

"You'll serve me just fine."

Ghidorah whined and looked at her with puppy dog eyes, what was he doing? Why was he listening to this small human? He didn't know why she was controlling him, he looked at her in suspicion and hissed. Orion got up and slowly approached the much bigger dragon, he hissed back and slammed into the hydra.

Ghidorah fought back and tried to get the smaller dragon off but it didn't work, Orion slashed at the creature's center head. He got off and kept his distance between him and Layla. Layla laughed at Ghidorah's predicament and watched.

"Looks like you're gonna listen to me now," She chuckled, Layla held a capsule up and took the creature inside of it. She set it on her jeans and sighed.

"Our first Kaiju Orion! I just hope that weird hooded guy was right about me not being from Earth," She stated with a small shrug.

Orion nodded and licked his foot, he wagged his tail happily and nudged her head.

"What? Do you really think I'd go back to Meli? I'm still mad, she thinks little prissy princess is all high and mighty." Layla snapped, "Why do you think I'd ever need her when I have all of this power in my hands? That guy told me to cut all ties with her, she's nothing but a weak child anyway."

Jonah approached and placed a hand on her shoulder, he smiled proudly at her.

"You've retrieved the kaiju? Well done," He nodded and looked to Orion.

"I got it just as you said," Layla stated with a nod, "I just want to be able to get revenge on all of them, that prissy little rich girl needs to learn her lesson, I just want to be able to control something. I'm tired of just being Meliara's Sidekick."

Jonah patted her shoulder,

"Your next one will be Mothra, she might put up a fight." He Stated, "But, there might be an issue, through our discoveries. Meliara might also be one of your kind."

"One of us? I doubt it, She's just a spoiled little rich girl," Layla shrugged, "She's only able to control that lynx."

"Well, actually, she is able to control a creature known as Kiryu. It was built around the bones of the original Godzilla." Jonah explained, "If she taps into that Godzilla spirit, she could control the current Godzilla."

"What?" Layla looked in stunned confusion, "It'll kill her. Not that I'd care, but if she's one of my kind. I want to know what you mean."

"I cannot tell you, it's a secret." Jonah finished and walked off without another word.

Layla watched him go and watched the others leave. She looked to her kaiju carrier and sighed.

"What am I?"


	3. Chapter 3

All Meli could think of is how is she going to be able to get the Mecha over to Stark Tower, there was always a Helicarrier. Or...Orion but Layla hadn't come back since she stormed out angrily, Meli climbed into the mecha and sat in the pilot seat, it felt welcoming. like she was meant to be there.

The others had completed it overnight, she powered on the mecha and looked around. It was working, she looked at the controls and sighed happily. She looked as she was joined by Adelle and Dr Serizawa.

"I'm so very proud of you," He stated and looked at the controls, "Are you ready? They're following you to Stark Tower."

Meli nodded and put her helmet on, she looked around and the Mecha head followed. She moved forward slowly and walked out of the base. She could hear the sound of distant wings, it was an extremely large hydra. The hydra was carrying a passenger, Meli didn't know how but she had a feeling it was Layla.

The Hydra landed in front of her and towered over Kiryu, Layla sat on the middle neck and peered down at the mechagodzilla.

"Have you come to apologize? Or," Meli asked through the Loudspeaker.

"Nope, I've come to carry you to Stark Tower," Layla replied and whistled in Orion, who Kiryu grabbed the feet of.

Meli held on tightly as Orion flew towards the Tower, she focused the Kiryu's eyes in the distance. She could see the destruction caused by that purple Fuck.

She dropped and landed with her fist in the ground, she stood up and swished the tail around. Kiryu roared and focused it's eyes on the giant ship. Meli looked as the portals began opening, she unbuckled herself and quickly underwent her magical girl transformation.

"You could do that?" Ishiro asked in confusion, he was still buckled into his own seat.

"Yeah, Oh I forgot I never showed you," Meli stated and buckled herself back into the seat.

Kiryu roared as it stood over the crowd, Orion roared as well and kept his head up. Meli closed her eyes and awakened the original Gojira's spirit to help fight. The mecha's eyes turned a scarlet red and released another roar. Only this time it was the original ones only slightly more mechanical. Meli cheered and peered around the crowd.

"I can see what he sees," Meli stated, "He's furious and he's...allowing me to control his body?"

Meli looked to the people climbing out of the portals and scanned the crowd for her parents, she couldn't spot them. She just hoped that they were alright.

'I know you are frightened, I feel your fear, allow me to control it. I have done it before'

It was Gojira!

'I'm not going to allow you to sacrifice your life for mine, My gripe isn't for you, I am at peace. The people who hurt me are far gone now,'

Meliara activated the railgun and fired at the aliens, she was doing her best to use the weapons. But she only had one day of training, Kiryu began firing the missiles and swiftly went into autopilot.

'I've been under the water so long, I've got it. This isn't your war, it's mine. I know you miss your family. Allow me to fight them."

Meli let go of the controls and watched as electrical bolts fell from the sky, two separate forms slammed into the giant ship. She focused and gasped when she spotted her friend, Where had Layla been?

King Ghidorah lowered the black haired Magical girl who was also in her transformed form. Layla summoned fire from her hands and fired at Thanos.

The Titan looked at the smaller girl and went to grab her. Kiryu's head peered around and stared at him. It's teeth baring like a rabid caged animal, the mecha grabbed Thanos with his tail and slammed him into the ground.

Meli laughed and lifted the tail up again, she continued to drop Thanos from higher heights. Kiryu caught the Infinity Gauntlet and eyed the Titan again. It's eyes still burning with a cold rage.

Meli looked at the gauntlet and quickly undid her harness. The Mecha was being overrun by aliens.

'Get out of here, I know what I am doing. I'm going to finish this.'

Meli grabbed Ishiro and Adelle and quickly bailed out, She slid down the mecha's back and shot down some of the aliens out her way. The Trio were caught by Orion and carried back away from the giant creature.

Meli clung to the dragon as she watched the giant mech snap the gauntlet. She hid behind Orion's wings with Adelle and Ishiro. She peeked out and the Mecha was standing upright, it had seemingly been unaffected by the gauntlet. She looked around as the enemies began fading away.

Layla was lowered by Ghidorah and looked around for her father, she was scared and didn't know anyone in her immediate surroundings. She looked and saw a familiar redhead.

"Meli! Meli!" Layla screamed and bound towards her friend.

"Layla!" Meli rushed over and jumped into her friends arms.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry about everything," Meli apologized profusely.

"I forgive you, I'm so sorry for leaving," Layla hugged her friend tightly, "That Mecha of yours saved us, we can go find our families now."

"I'm hoping my dad will be here somewhere," Meli stated, "I was with him when he got dusted."

Serizawa stayed near the two girls,

"If neither of your parents are here, I'll stay at the base with you two until they return."

Layla and Meli nodded as a jet could be heard overhead.

"Moonwing Moonwing!" the Jet tackled a nearby autobot.

"There goes Tievalflame," Layla joked.

An hour had passed with no sign of either girl's parents, Meli climbed into the mech with Adelle and Ishiro and rode on Orion's back on the way back to base. Meli got off when they landed and walked the Mecha into the Storage Facility. She got out with the other two and gave it a thumbs up.

"Good Job Big Guy, I'm so proud of you." She nodded in respect, "You're a hero now."

The Mecha nodded back and powered down to recharge, Meli held her helmet and walked inside the rest of the base with Ishiro and Adelle.

Adelle meowed loudly and looked at a Dazed Fredrick.

"Dad?" Meli looked and dropped her helmet.

"Meli! Meli I was so scared..." He looked at her in shocked.

Meli froze and ran to him, she jumped and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my god, I found you. We Won. We did it!" she said in relief.

"I've heard, and you managed to restore a giant kaiju in the process. I'm so proud of you both," He held her tightly.

"I never want to leave you again," Meli stated and looked at him.

"But, there's something I need to tell you about Layla and you," Fredrick stated, "You, Me and Layla are not what we think."


End file.
